


True Mate

by Diamonds_and_Pearls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Dominant Edward, Dubious Consent, F/M, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Bond, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Behavior, Submissive Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamonds_and_Pearls/pseuds/Diamonds_and_Pearls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fearing for her nephew's life, Petunia sends Harry to Forks where her half-brother Charlie Swan lives. But instead of Harry feeling safe in his new home, his life is turned upside down when he finds out he's being stalked by a arrogant vampire named Edward Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Long Lost Uncle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Thanks so much for stopping by. This story is kind of a 'What if' scenario. What if Edward had more of a dark personality? What if he truly was a stalker, and not the polite, well-intentioned vampire that he is in the books? I love reviews as they keep me inspired, so please feel free to share you thoughts on each chapter.
> 
> *Please Read* This story was originally titled 'The Midnight Visitor', but I decided that 'True Mate' was a more fitting title.

Prologue

I was drowning in a sea of darkness. Every time I came close enough to the surface, a profound force would drag me back down into the icy cold depths. My unconscious mind was a frightening place, but it was my only refugee, a safe place where no one else could hurt me. I almost felt bitter when I woke up, finding myself still trapped in the torturous reality that I'd escaped just seconds ago.

Tom whistled as he made his way over to my side, coldly admiring the dark bruises that trailed across my naked torso. He had been very careful not to spill any blood, doing so would have tempted the thirsty vampires in the room, and having me killed too early in the game would have ruined all of his fun.

"Welcome back, Harry. I was afraid you'd miss the rest of the party." He said, lovingly caressing the chains that bound me spread-eagle to the table. "You look positively delicious with that ball-gag in your mouth. I don't think Edward likes it though, he seems quite upset."

Across the dimly lit basement, I could see Edward struggling to break free from his immortal captors; his loud, vicious snarls ricocheted off the stone walls, causing all of the hair on my arms to stand on end. Venom trickled down the sides of his mouth as he bared his teeth menacingly in Tom's direction.

I've seen him become unhinged before, but never have I seen him look so terrifying. Even from all the way on the other side of the room, I could still feel the intensity of our bond, surging between us like a bolt of electricity. I trembled in my chains, wanting to console the rage inside of him, but the ball-gag forced my silence. Edward couldn't speak either, his mind had unraveled back to his more basic instincts, which could only comprehend two things at once—killing his enemies, and reclaiming his property.

"How very strange," Tom said, a cold smile donning his face as his eyes flickered over to Edward, then back to me. "A vampire in love with a mere human…but does the human reciprocate that love? Or was it forced, like everything else in his life? You must have quite the story, Harry. Pity it has to end this way."

He reached over to gently trace the faded scar on my forehead. "Such a waste it would be when you die. Perhaps I should let you live just a little longer. I quite like torturing you…But then again, the longer you live, the more chances you have of surviving, and we can't have that, now can we?"

As Tom left my side to prepare for my execution, I glanced over at Edward who was still lost in his own rage. Although I was terrified, his anger seemed to placate me. I doubted he loved me in the way Tom said. Our story wasn't a romantic one, it was raw and hate-filled, with seduction in between. He thirsted for my blood almost as much as I'd thirsted for his death.

Funny how things turned out. I always thought my uncle would be the one to kill me, and then when that didn't happen I was certain Edward would be the one. Now here we both were, trapped in a psychopath's basement, like two pigs in a pen waiting for the slaughterhouse.

Chapter One:

The Long Lost Uncle

"You ungrateful-"

Punch.

"Worthless-"

Kick.

"Son of a Bitch."

The last thing I saw before darkness finally swallowed me whole, was my uncle's steel-tipped boot swinging toward my face.

When I came to, I was in my bed, tucked underneath the covers. Aunt Petunia was there at my side, her lips pursed as she treated my wounds.

"I'm sending you away," She said quietly, not meeting my eyes. It must have taken all of her willpower to make such a selfless decision. Petunia hated me almost as much as Vernon. She didn't want me to be happy, but apparently she didn't want me to die either.

"Where?" I said, wincing. It hurt to speak. Vernon must have dislocated my jaw.

"I have a half-brother named Charlie Swan," Petunia blurted out, pale eyes darting nervously to the half-shut curtain. Her narrow face turned puce like the flowers on her dress. "He lives across the pond in Forks, Washington. He's a good man, makes a pretty decent living as a sheriff. Vernon doesn't know that I still correspond with him.

I stared at Petunia for a long time, not quite sure if she were serious or not. But then again, she wasn't a joking around kind of person, so that had to mean she was serious, right? I couldn't wrap my head around it. Somewhere in America I had family that wasn't the Dursley's.

"Why haven't you mentioned him before?"

Petunia sighed. "Vernon always hated Charlie, and I couldn't risk the neighbors seeing him. He looks so much like my father. I couldn't risk them putting two and two together."

I wanted to ask more, but I couldn't bear to move my mouth anymore.

"Charlie agreed to take you in. He doesn't know about...this," Petunia said, as if one word could carefully sum up the atrocious abuses I received from her husband.

"I take it you won't say anything?" The words came out more like a demand then an actual question.

So this was the price for my freedom. Silence.

I could do that. I've been doing that.

"Not a word," I rasped out.

"Good," Petunia said with a curt nod, rising up from the bed. She still hadn't met my eyes. "It will take some convincing to let Vernon send you away..."

She and I both knew why.

"But it will happen," Her words grew sharp, her eyes narrowing into slits.  
"You will get far away from this house, Harry Potter. And when you do, you will forget everything that ever happened here."

-  
It was raining when I finally arrived in Port Angeles. Charlie met me at the airport. Other than the pale skin and dark hair, we looked nothing alike. He was taller, and much more solidly built then I was, and while my eyes were emerald-green his were chocolate-brown. Neither of us knew what the proper protocol was—did we shake hands, or hug each other tearfully? Thankfully, Charlie made the decision for us.

"Harry, it's nice to finally meet you," he said, smiling kindly as he offered his hand.

"Uh, nice to meet you too...Uncle Charlie," I said, not sure if he was strict about titles or not.

"How was your flight?"

"Pretty good, I guess."

Once our small attempt at pleasantries was over, he led me to his cruiser, which was parked in front of the terminal. Never in my life did I think I would ever willingly get into a car with a cop.

The ride to Forks was pretty quiet for the most part, except for the few instances where he would ask questions about my life in Surrey. I could tell he was curious about my reasons for leaving. I kept my answers very brief, the little he knew about life with the Dursley's the better.

Charlie told me a little about himself in return. Apparently, he was a divorcee and had a daughter that lived all the way in Arizona. He lived a mostly solitary life. Suddenly I felt a kinship with this long lost uncle of mine. The both of us knew what it felt like to be alone.

I wanted to ask him about my parents, surely he must have known them. If he was writing letters to Petunia, then maybe he had been close to my mother too. But before I could get the words out, I found myself slowly drifting off into a deep sleep.

"Home sweet home," Charlie said, pulling up in front of a quaint, two-story house with white wooden siding. The rain was beating down on us as we stepped out onto the pavement. As Charlie helped me unload my luggage, a dark green Volkswagen Beetle pulled up in front of the house next to Charlie's.

A tall black girl with braids stepped out, carrying a large gym bag. She smiled at us in greeting as she hurried past us, trying to get out of the rain.

"That's Angelina Johnson. You'll be going to the same school as her soon," He said it as if I had a friend already.

Charlie gave me a quick tour of the house. There was no guestroom, which meant I had to stay in his daughter's old bedroom on the second floor. Charlie looked a bit sheepish when he noticed me eyeing the yellowed lace curtains and floral bedspread.

"You're more than welcome to change it if you like."

"It's fine, really," I said, walking around the room. The light-blue walls were decorated with childlike paintings of trees and flowers. Beside the window, which faced the lawn, was a tall wooden easel. I imagined a little girl in a smock, painting away without a care in the world. It was obvious that Charlie loved his daughter. I bet he never laid a finger on her, I bet he never once called her ugly, or worthless.

"Charlie, I want to say thanks for letting me stay here," I looked up at him, wondering if this was the part where he'd tell me what the catch was. There was always a catch.

"You're family..." Charlie said gruffly, stuffing his hands inside his pockets. His eyes flickered over to the whimsical paintings for a split second, before finally shuffling out the room.

When his footfalls behind the door grew silent, I began to unpack my things. I really should have burned most of this stuff. Most of it was just junk anyway. As I was trying to figure out which drawer to put my socks in, I realized that tears were running down my face.

I was free from Vernon's clutches at last.


	2. Townies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fearing for her nephew's life, Petunia sends Harry to Forks where her half-brother Charlie Swan lives. But instead of Harry feeling safe in his new home, his life is turned upside down when he finds out he's being stalked by a arrogant vampire named Edward Cullen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Please Read* I edited the first chapter. Everything is mostly the same, except for the prologue. I added an important character who will be introduced later in the story. Also, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. : )

Chapter Two:

Townies

It was early afternoon when I finally dragged myself out of bed. I wasn't used to sleeping so late. Back in Surrey, my life heavily revolved around Vernon's strict schedule. The minute he came home from work, he expected me to wait on him hand and foot, like some kind of servant boy.

But things were different with Charlie…

My first night at the Swan's residence, he kept his distance, probably sensing how jet-lagged I was from the trip. He didn't even bother to tell me what the rules were. I wished he did, it would have made life so much easier. Maybe he was testing me. Maybe he wanted to see how badly I'd do before doling out the punishments.

I couldn't mess this up. Forks had to work out, my life depended on it. If Charlie wasn't going to tell me the rules, then I was just going to have to make myself useful around the house. If I earned my keep, then he should have no reason to punish me, or worse, send me back to Vernon.

Snatching my glasses off the nightstand, I ran quickly down the stairs into the kitchen. Breakfast was out, but there was still enough time to impress Charlie with brunch.

As I was digging through the fridge, looking for ingredients to make an omelet, I heard the front door open.

"Harry?"

"I'm in the kitchen." I yelled, pulling out a small carton of eggs.

Charlie stepped into the room, looking wearily at all the ingredients that I had lined up on the counter. It was almost as if he'd never seen anyone use the kitchen for anything other then reading the newspaper.

"Hey," I waved at him over my shoulder, "I was just about to make us some omelets. How do you like yours?"

His dark brows perked up at the mention of omelets, but he still looked unsure.

"Oh…you don't have to make me anything." Just as he said that his stomach growled.

"Does onions and cheese sound good?"

His stomach growled even more. "I'll go get the plates," he said, hurrying over to the wooden cabinet.

After brunch was over, Charlie sat back in his chair with a satisfied sigh. "I haven't eaten that good in years. Where'd you learn to cook like that?"

I shrugged. "My aunt, I guess."

"Renee wasn't much of a cook herself. She used to make these muffins that were so hard, you could hurl one at a window and the whole thing would shatter to pieces."

"You're kidding, right?" I laughed.

"I may have exaggerated just a bit. But they were awful." Charlie smiled with a faraway look as he gathered up all the dirty dishes on one hand, and brought them to the sink to wash.

"Here, let me." I rushed over to his side, feeling embarrassed that he was doing work that I should have done.

"No, I got this," He said, waving me off. "Actually, before you go, do you mind getting my umbrella out the cruiser? The keys are on the dining table."

"Sure, no problem."

It wasn't until I was outside, standing in front of an old, worn out 1953 Chevy Pickup, that I realized the keys, hanging limply in my hand weren't meant for the cruiser at all. Charlie ambled over to the other side of the vehicle, a knowing smile on his face.

"You bought me a truck!?" I gasped, my voice so loud, a host of sparrows nestled in the large cedar tree above us squawked and flew away. Honestly, the truck was ancient; the red paint was so faded that it almost looked orange, but I couldn't hold back my glee as I ran my hand across the rain-dampened hood.

"I thought it was the least I could do." Charlie shoved his hands in his pockets, pale cheeks reddening underneath his thick mustache. "My good friend Billy sold it to me real cheap, so you don't have to worry about paying me back or anything. His son Jacob dropped it off this morning while you were asleep."

Delighted as I was, I felt weary about accepting such a gift. Would there be repercussions later? Vernon, on rare occasions when he was feeling generous used to buy me things, but there was always a price. "This is too much," I said, shaking my head, "You're already letting me stay here for free.

Charlie sighed, looking down at his scruffy boots, "Believe it or not, but I did this for me." He hesitated slightly, I could tell he wanted to say more, but something held him back. "Like I said the other day, you're family…We need to look out for each other, right?"

"Right." I agreed. The concept of family had always been unknown to me, but maybe this was my opportunity to start learning.

-  
After getting dressed, I decided to go check out some of the local shops. The truck's engine was a little noisy, but for the most part it ran pretty smoothly. I turned up the volume on the radio, peering out into the bleak gray town that was Forks. There wasn't much to see except for a few convenient stores and a gas station. Just as I was about to turn back, my eyes caught sight of a brightly lit building on the other side of the street; its scarlet brick walls stood out like a beacon amongst all the gray, and above the entrance was a large gold sign that read: Johnson's Bakery.

A sweet sugary scent greeted me the moment I stepped through the glass doors. The bakery's interior had the same red and gold color scheme as the storefront, with its bright scarlet walls and gold accents; even the light emitting from the crystal chandelier above had a soft golden hue. Across the cherrywood floors was a glass display case filled with rows upon rows of almost every dessert imaginable.

Suddenly, the employee's only door burst open and a tall black girl wearing a red apron stormed out. I remembered seeing her in the rain yesterday. What did Charlie say her name was again?

A few seconds later another person stormed out, screaming profanities along the way. He was much taller and paler then her, with bright copper hair and freckles.

"Don't you fucking walk away from me!" He seethed, trying to grab the crook of her elbow, but she quickly shrugged him off.

"Just, leave Ron. I have a customer waiting on me."

Ron looked over at me, his pale blue eyes narrowing with suspicion. "What the fuck are you looking at?"

Great…This is what I get for having a sweet tooth. I looked away, not wanting to push his button's farther.

"Hey, don't talk to my customer like that!" Angelina shouted, "I'm serious. Get out or I'm calling the cops."

"Call the cops then! Go ahead. Ruin my life if that's what you want."

"You know what, I can come back another day." I said, edging closer to the exit.

"No, you stay." Angelina said, pointing her finger at me. "Ron, I won't ask you again."

"Only if you'll promise to start answering my calls again."

Ah, so this was a lover's spat I was witnessing.

"Fine, whatever. Now get out."

After the red-head left, Angelina ran her hand over her face tiredly. "I'm so sorry you had to see that."

"Don't worry about it." I said, suddenly feeling sorry for the girl. It must be quite stressful having a raging lunatic for a boyfriend.

"I'm Angelina Johnson by the way, but my friends call me Angie," she said, shaking my hand. "Wait a second...I've seen you before. You're Harry Potter—Chief Swan's nephew, right? He never said that you were British, though."

"Charlie told you about me?"

"Oh yeah, everybody in town's been waiting to see you."

I waited to see if she was joking, but she was absolutely serious. "Everyone!?"

"Just about..." Angelina's smile fell when she saw my expression. "Uh oh, you look upset. I know just what you need." She reached into the glass display case and pulled out a bite-sized chocolate cupcake with lavender frosting. "Here, try one of my mom's famous Happy-Laughy cupcakes."

"Uh thanks...Is your mom the bakery owner?"

"Yep, this is all her, and one day it's going to be mine." She said proudly, but I could tell by her expression that she wasn't as enthusiastic as her words implied.

I nodded and took a small bite of the delicious-looking treat. Pure pleasure radiated over my taste buds. It had that homemade taste that only a few bakeries could recreate. "That's a damn good cupcake," I said, grinning like an idiot. "I'll take a half dozen more, please."

"Sure thing," Angelina chuckled, placing the cupcakes in a glossy white box that was labeled with the bakery's insignia. "If you can correctly guess the main ingredients, I'll give you an extra cupcake for free."

I closed my eyes as I tried to decipher all the different flavors. "Hmm...I can tell your mom used real blueberry's for the cream cheese frosting, and for the batter she used unsweetened cocoa, about two-thirds cup of sugar, a splash of vanilla abstract, and a hint of…salt?

Angelina gasped, "No one has ever gotten that question right. How'd you do that?"

I shrugged, feeling my face heat up. "I used to cook a lot back home. No big deal."

"Well, Mr. No Big Deal—you should come work for us."

"What!?" I spluttered, "But I don't even have a resume. I could be a psycho for all you know."

"You're the Chief of Police's nephew-"

"Half-nephew," I corrected.

She continued on as if I hadn't spoken, "I doubt Chief Swan would agree to let a psycho come live with him. As for the resume…don't worry about it."

"Are you serious?"

"One thing you should know about me, Harry, is that I'm a very serious person." She stared at me blankly for a few seconds and then her lips curled into a wide grin, "No, but really…just think about it. I'm not sure what it is, but I just have this really good feeling about you."

My True Mate had finally arrived. I could feel his presence, the bond that connected us was fluttering underneath my granite skin. It wasn't strong enough to lead me to him, but I knew he was close.

Two years ago, before my family and I returned to Forks, Alice had a fleeting vision of my mate. I remembered her sitting stock-still on the love seat as the images flew across her mind. Of course I looked inside her head, I had no choice really.

I'd nearly collapsed when I first caught sight of him; a rare delectable creature he was, with midnight black hair that framed a boyish face and eyes that shined bright like emeralds. We were in my bedroom in Forks, lost in a passionate embrace, completely mindless of the world around us. Even though he was a young vampire and much stronger then I was, he lied pliantly beneath me, so willingly, his legs snaking around my waist as if they belonged there. I felt as if I'd been struck by lightening. The longer I stared, the stronger the electrical currents charged within me.

Afterward, Alice and I shook our heads, staring at each other in wonderment. It was a rare thing for a vampire to find his True Mate. Most vampires went an eternity without ever discovering the one they were destined to be with.

I only knew four other vampires who shared this type of bond. The first two were my adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme. Their bond was so strong, it began when Esme was still just a young human. James and Victoria, however were a different story all together…

"Mmm, that was good." James sighed as I rolled off of him. We had been going at it for two days straight, while Victoria sat fuming in the living room. I was surprised that she hadn't tried to kill me yet. Her thoughts were a cesspool of hate and jealousy. I could see in her mind that her eyes were shadowed from going so long without blood, but she didn't want to leave me alone with her mate, afraid that we might take off without her. How pathetic.

I got out of bed and started picking up my clothes that were scattered across the floor. The smell of sex was everywhere. Victoria would be furious when she walked into the room, only to find traces of my scent lingering on her silk sheets.

I couldn't hold back my grin as I got dressed.

But what could she do? If it weren't for me, they wouldn't even have a home to call their own. This apartment was just as mine as it was hers. After James and I started fucking a year ago, I bought them a luxurious apartment in downtown Seattle. They could only go out at night, but it was still the closest they would ever come to living a human existence.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard James say behind me. His hand snuck around my waist to undo the buttons on my jeans.

"I have school today." I said, shrugging him off. I plucked Victoria's comb from the vanity table and ran it through my wayward hair.

James's reflection in the round-framed mirror stared back at me, his face was calm, but his eyes were burning with jealousy.

"Are you serious? You're ditching me to go hang out with a bunch of humans?"

"I don't hang out with them. Beside's, there something important happening today and I have to get back to Forks."

"Not this again. What makes you think today is the day?"

"I just have this feeling." When James rolled his eyes, I turned around to face him. "Come on, don't you remember what the bond first felt like?"

"Of course I do, like electricity coursing through my skin."

"So then you understand. I can feel him, James. He's lost, but he doesn't know it yet. He hasn't a faintest clue how much he belongs to me."

"And what if he's taken, hmm? Just because he's bonded to you, doesn't mean he can't fuck anyone else. When I first found Victoria, she reeked of another man's seed."

I had already known that was a possibility, but still the thought made my fists clench. "Then I will do what you did. I will claim my mate and kill whoever gets in the way."

"That you will." Jame's smirked, he liked seeing my uncouth side. It turned him on.

I leaned back against the vanity to study him further. James was truly a beautiful specimen, one of my most prized conquests thus far. His long, flaxen-blond hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. Without his clothes, he still looked powerful…dangerous. But I knew the truth behind that bold façade. He wanted, no needed someone else to take charge for once. Luckily for him, I didn't mind holding the reigns.

"I just have one more question." He said, stepping closer to me so that our lips almost touched.

"Oh, and what's that?"

James took my hand and placed it on his hardening length. "Who will help me with this when you're gone? I mean, once you've found your True Mate, surely you won't still be interested."

Victoria let out a cat-like hiss from the other room.

"You already have a True Mate to sate your needs." I said, squeezing his erection slightly.

"Yes, that is true…" James thrusted slowly into my awaiting palm, his warm breaths tickling my collarbone. He molded his body against mine, leaving not an inch of space between us; the vanity table groaned underneath the added weight.

Just when he began to pick up the pace, I stilled his hips. "Enough. I need to leave."

"Fine," he snarled, pushing away from me. "Now that you won't be available anymore, how about you ask that burly brother of yours to stop by my place sometime? You know how much I like brunets."

"Sorry, but unlike you Emmet is faithful to his wife." That was a low blow, but he knew how I felt about him bringing up my family. "Look, just because I'm bonded to someone else, doesn't mean we can't still fuck. Nothing's changed."

"You act as if I care." He said, folding his arms in front of his pale chest. Ever since James found out I could read minds, he often kept a tight lid on his thoughts, but I knew that he enjoyed our liaisons just as much as I did. 

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Cullen. The sex is good, but that's all it is to me.

I chuckled. "Still in denial, I see."

This time there was a loud crash heard from the other room.

"Victoria just broke your new TV set."

James rolled his eyes. "That's the third one this week."

When I entered the living room, Victoria was picking up the fragments of the broken television set off the carpet. Normally the task would have only taken her a second to complete, but she was trying to learn how to blend in more with the humans.

"You know, it's not nice to destroy other people's property." I said, standing over her with a callous smile. 'That Samsung TV cost me a fortune. I expect you to replace it immediately."

A low growl rumbled through her chest as she slowly rose to her feet. The cesspool of insults inside her mind grew loud and distinct. 'Filthy, home-wrecking, slut!'

"You seem tense. When was the last time you went hunting?" I said, tilting my head to the side.

"Get away from me." She whispered, her lips barely moving. 'Disgusting, man-whore!'

"If I'm a man-whore, then what does that make your boyfriend?"

Victoria hurled a chunk of wood at my face, but I caught it with a flick of my hand.

"Get out of my apartment!" She hissed, glaring up at me with blood-thirsty eyes.

"You mean my apartment." I said, sauntering over to the door. "Oh, and Victoria? Kiss James goodbye for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to add that Harry has a whole new set of friends in this story. I know Ron is way out of character. He's kind of a jerk in this story, and his best friend is Mike Newton. I was going to pair Angelina with Fred or George at first, but I always liked rare pairs. Hermione's role is a little more minor then Ron's. There will also be other Hogwarts characters introduced later on.  
> In the next chapter, Harry will meet Edward for the first time. Stay tuned…

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of my story. Should I continue? : )


End file.
